The Final Cylon revealed
by frakkintalos
Summary: This is an exercise in potential Final Cylon reveals. Please excuse any continuity mistakes. Some of these were written prior to Season 4.
1. Bulldog

The Three circled his cage like an animal stalking its prey. Bulldog wondered how long he had been in captivity. In such a place time did not pass normally. There was only the routine of torture. When his body could endure no more, he would pass out. His surroundings seem to change far quicker than they should have. From this, he deduced that they must have been putting him in suspended animation. Frakkin cylons!

In his mind, hope had faded. He was on his own and alone against a superior enemy. Yet he refused to accept that because it meant death. The Three was more erratic as of late. She seem to have trouble concentrating and focusing. She had circles under her eyes. "She", he'd almost forgotten she was a machine. He'd made the greatest discovery and couldn't share it. Command was correct. The enemy was coming and they had a few surprises but he couldn't warn anyone. Then one day the Three told him of the holocaust. Why allow him to live, though? It's not like they hadn't try. Every time, though, he woke up in this cell with spaces in his memory.

Three entered. She looked especially haggard. Bulldog decided to act. He must escape and today would be the day.

--

Life had finally returned to some kind of normalcy. Bulldog had a job and security. He began to feel content. Even with all the turmoil in the fleet, his life was good. He guessed that once you've survived being a POW every moment of freedom was a blessing. But things had changed since the fleet had reached the nebula on its way to Earth. He wasn't sleeping. There was a buzzing in his mind and he felt a strange need to be on Galactica. Was he searching for safety? He no doubt had suffered mental damage from his experience. But why now? So much time had passed. Those words. Joker and the Thief. What could that mean? He was compelled once again to act.

He had approached the captain of the freighter and requested a visit to Galactica. It was denied. The fleet was under high alert. His need increased, though. Once again he went before the captain, "I need to be on Galactica. Contact Admirial Adama!" Bulldog realized he must be worse for wear since security had been called. He was surrounded and his instincts took over. He attacked. The need was too strong.

"Restrain him!" the captain shouted. Bulldog felt the needle and then darkness overtook him.

When he awoke he was bound in a jacket and surrounded by padded walls. Bulldog shook with rage and bellowed. The sound rattled the bulkheads.

--

The civil war raged and D'anna had been unboxed to reveal the Final Five. She'd only seen one though. One who she'd tortured and abused. She had harmed a holy one and been forgiven. It was beautiful. But now she was being interrogated by humans. How vile!

"So, you're looking for the Final Five? You do know you're one of them."

Laura Roslin was stunned.

D'Anna laughed, "That is what you wanted to hear. No?" Roslin looked even wearier. "I'm sorry but you haven't really given me any incentive. What's to stop you from killing me once I give you the information you seek?"

Roslin inched closer, "Let me try and make you understand. We need this information as much as you. I have visions of the Opera house."

D'Anna stared at Roslin with reverence, "You've been in the holy of holies. I had no idea." Three ran her fingers through her goo-filled hair and exhaled deeply, "Where is the one called 'Bulldog'?"


	2. Cottle

"Well, I knew the day would come," Cottle sighed heavily. "So here we go again."

His angel spoke, "You are the one who will reveal all."

"I know. But look at me. The last time I saw them, I looked like Anders. I really let myself go. You'd think with all our advanced technology, we'd have come up with the resurrection solution before our children did."

"Young minds, fresh ideas. Be tolerant!"

The doctor lit a cigarette and inhaled, "I guess you're right. You know the second I activate Tigh, he's going to want that money I owe him."

"You did lose the bet. He did lose an eye."

Cottle grumbled, "I know but what are the odds?"

"At this point, you've reached Earth and you must activate their programming. It's God's w..."

"...will. Yeah. Yeah. Don't get all preachy," Cottle rubbed his neck. "This used to be so much easier. I bet Tory won't even look at me. I've got bad breathe and gas. Real attractive."

Cottle walked over to the stream that was flowing through the forest. He looked at his reflection, "Playing the part of doctor this time, really took a toll." Cottle grimaced, "You experience so much pain and suffering."

"Come now. You've experienced that before. It is the way of things."

Cottle half-smiled, "I don't know. Am I making a difference? Will all this make a difference?" Cottle ran his fingers through his gray hair, "It feels like an endless cycle. The mileage is making a dent."

"Oh stop it. You look pretty good for your age."


	3. Gaeta

"It's just over that ridge," Athena pointed through the trees.

Helo was out of breath having tracked Six through the forest for the past three hours, "Hold up. I need to catch my breath. At least now I know why you don't get tired." Helo winced and a smile broke through.

Athena turned to her husband and smirked remembering falling in love and conceiving Hera on Caprica. That seemed so long ago. Now Hera was in danger. Even though Admiral Adama had listen to her plea and assigned five marines to guard their daughter. A six month pregnant Six was still able to incapacitate them and carry a three year old across rugged terrain. Athena could feel a hint of Cylon pride.

Helo and Athena had been to all three planets together. Caprica had felt murdered. Kobol was ancient and mysterious, almost magical. Earth was just strange. Everywhere you went it was as if someone was watching. It was similar to catching something out of the corner of your eye and then it's gone. Both Caprica and Kobol had the threat of centurions. Earth's threat was elusive and menacing.

When they reached the top of the ridge they found a large circular clearing below. Athena noticed that the tracks disappeared. "Where did they go?" They approached the clearing cautiously. As they reached the perimeter an electronic hum buzzed in their ears and the hair on their bodies stood on its end.

Helo put his arm in front of Athena, "Wait, what is this?"

Athena stared into his eyes, "I don't know. I just know Hera is in there." Helo's puzzled expression explained how he felt. "Look Helo. We'll go together. We can't stop now." She grasped his hand and took a step forward.

Her surroundings changed. She was back in the Opera house on the stairs chasing Hera. Helo was gone. She looked across and there was Laura Roslin. She had seen Laura in this vision before but that was when the former president was alive. As before, they both looked down and saw Hera with Six and Baltar. Athena raced down the stairs. But this time the vision was different somehow. Athena felt more in control of her actions. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she realized that this was further than the vision had gone before. Six and Baltar had already entered the arena with Hera and closed the door behind them.

"Athena, wait!" Laura Roslin looked lovelier than ever.

Athena squared herself, "Who are you?"

Laura laughed, "I know. I'm dead." She approached Athena, "I don't have any special knowledge from the beyond or anything. Yet I am here. I am the Laura Roslin that has experienced these visions before. Don't ask me to explain it. I don't know." She walked toward the door and opened it, "I will tell you this." She looked at the stage and there was Baltar, Six, and Hera, "That is not the Baltar we knew. It is something else."

Athena wondered what these visions meant. Was it a dream? A projection? Was it designed or part of a shared consciousness? Where was Helo?

The main arena of the Opera house was magnificent. The place was filled with singing. It was beautiful and powerful.

Laura spoke, "I know that voice."

Athena ignored the music since Hera was her main concern. She broke into a run toward the stage.

A booming voice echoed, "STOP!"

Athena was immobilized. As much as she tried, she could not move. There was silence and the singing had stopped. She wondered if she were also deaf when Baltar stepped off the stage and walked toward her, "You have followed the will of the one true god by giving birth to Hera but now she must stay here." Baltar circled Athena, "We are going to release you. Don't do anything foolish."

Athena felt her muscles return and she stumbled forward. Baltar caught her. Athena sneered, "That's not going to happen. Hera is leaving with me."

Baltar replied, "I'm afraid that's not possible. Besides you are welcome to stay. It is quite lovely here, don't you think?"

As if on queue, the music began. A chorus of voices started as a whisper and increased in intensity. Athena turned to see five hooded figures on a balcony. They must be the Final Five. One hovered above the ledge and slowly descended toward Athena. While it lowered, Roslin moved closer to Athena and whispered, "I know that voice."

A laugh bellowed from the hooded figure, "You should, Laura. You heard it enough in sickbay."

The figure stood between Athena and the stage. Baltar had vanished. Six lowered Hera to the ground and bowed toward the white robed mystery. Hera seemed to be in a trance. Had she been drugged?

The figure raised its arms outstretched, "Music is the mathematics of beauty. I complete the chorus."

Laura put her hands to her face and gasped, "Felix!"

The figure turned and ascended the stairs of the stage. As it approached Hera and Six, it removed the hood from its head. There was a flash of bright light. The figure had transformed into a full-limbed Felix Gaeta dressed in a tuxedo with tails. He knelt down to Hera's eye level, looked up at Six and smiled. He stared into Hera's eyes and asked, "Are you alive?"

The chorus continued to fill the Opera house. Hera turned her somber face from Gaeta and stared up at the balcony where the Four stood. She opened her mouth and joined the chorus.


	4. Boxey

"Is it that time of the year again?"

Dressed in his military best, the colonel answered, "Unfortunately, yes. And after, we're off to Caprica City. I'll need you to take Boxey, go ahead of me, and make arrangements there."

Boxey smiled. Everything was going according to the plan.

--

Caprica City was glorious, so many people and so much to see. Boxey arrived with his mother on a shuttle that morning. For the entire journey she cited the bane of being a military wife, complaining about being more a secretary than a wife. Typical. She would be busy setting up living accommodations and organizing meetings for the "colonel". She didn't know it but after today, she'd have nothing to complain about anymore. Boxey told her he would see the sites and visit some museums. In reality, he had a meeting planned.

He crossed the square and entered the arranged location. He could see the cylon Six with a short man. The man leaned to kiss her and she turned her head. Boxey continued to approach and stopped a few feet away. After the exchange, the tall blonde turned to him and said, "It's about time. I wondered when you'd get here."

Boxey thought to himself, "Don't worry. You won't remember, anyway." Then he took a stern tone, which was difficult with 13-year-old vocal chords, "Is everything ready?"

She bowed and averted her eyes, "Yes. Everything is ready."

"Good," he took the white transponder from her purse. "This is all I'll need, correct?"

"As long as you have it, you and anyone around you will be safe."

"Thank you. My father should be arriving at the armistice station." He paused and searched for remorse. There wasn't any. "Poor fool. As a matter of fact, they're all fools. They won't even know what hit them." He looked at Six and expected satisfaction. Instead he found a profound sadness. "What's wrong, dear? It's God's will."

"I love him."

Boxey realized she meant the short man she was just with. She was beautiful. Perhaps it was the hormones of a pubescent boy but he wished to please her. His eye glowed red. He sent his final instructions and erased the knowledge of him, "Go to him. Save him."

--

Chaos. The sky lit with fire and explosions. It was the end of the world and panic filled a city of millions. His machine brothers were precise. They avoided his location perfectly. He would need to get away from the city and into a clearing where he would be easy to find. His mother was crying. He explained his plan to her and said it was something they taught in school.

When they reached the outskirts of the city, there were many others already there with the same thought. Amused, Boxey guessed it wasn't such a bad idea after all. In the distance, something fell from the sky. At first the group thought it was another bomb but soon realized it was a colonial Raptor. The group found two colonial pilots pointing pistols at them. After some deliberation, a decision was made. Children would go first and a lottery would choose the rest.

While Boxey was onboard the Raptor, he noticed the short man that was with the cylon Six. Amused by the irony he climbed into the cockpit to sit next to the female pilot. When he saw her his internal alarm sensed she was a cylon. While she prepared for lift-off, he downloaded her protocols. She was a sleeper. After they lifted off, she expressed her concern for him. He played the facade. He knew he would eventually have to free her from exile and activate her programming.

--

Sharon was in the brig. She had shot Adama. Over the past year, Boxey watched her mental stability lessen since he activated her programming. Shooting Adama was not part of the plan but a culmination of confused processing.

Boxey blamed himself. He had been playing god. He questioned his own sanity. His programming initiated when he hit puberty and the seven models revered him and his kind as gods. He had the power to manipulate and access their programming but he had no power to control the dynamic human factor. He decided it was time to find sanctuary with the cylon. A plan formed in his mind.

--

**Three years later**

A lone Basestar floated in space. Boxey hijacked the Basestar and made it his home. Before he erased it from the cylon memory he ordered all the males away, leaving a female crew. Now he shared it with Threes, Sixes, and Eights. A young man with so many beautiful women was a paradise.

Humanity's legacy was dead. He needed to create a new race. God's will was to procreate and multiply throughout the universe. Boxey took the literal approach. He lay with each model. He created a nursery. He would repopulate the colonies.


	5. Dualla

"Did you take me for a fool? Did you think I wouldn't find out!?" Dualla stood on the bridge of a cylon Basestar. It was presently engaged in a battle. Explosions flourished. The floor was wet and flooding. Several different cylon models lay all over the deck. A Six was shouting orders. A few Eights stood at different consoles trying desperately to save their ship.

"You love Starbuck? What's so great about that viper wreck!?" Dualla continued her tirade. She was filled with fury and delusional. In orbit around Earth a great battle raged. There were no sides. It was a matter of survival. Each Final Fiver took a faction of cylon and blurred the lines. It created an unbelievable conflict.

"They say women don't know what they want. They say women pick the wrong person. Women like bad boys." Dualla was soaked from head to foot. Fire surrounded her. Her thoughts wandered back to how this all started. They were in what has come to be known as the Opera House. Deceptions and lies preceded the meeting. The Eights contacted Sharon in the enemy fleet, if it could be called that. Enemy had become such a hazy term. Cavil's faction entered orbit and requested a truce. They wanted answers also.

When they all entered the area of the Opera House, "things" started to happen. The Final Four started to remember who they were. Dualla felt a rush of history and instructions. It was too much to bear. She wasn't prepared. Call it a glitch but her program wasn't activated with the others and she wasn't acclimated to the process. Her insanity spread and caused a chain reaction. Chaos ensued.

"Well I guess that makes you a woman, Lee! You bitch! You broke my heart!" The fire increased and enveloped Dualla. The Basestar ignited into a ball of light and faded out of existence.


	6. Hotdog

"What can I do for you, son?"

For the past hour Hotdog paced outside sickbay. When he finally entered, Doc Cottle was staring him in the face. Hotdog leaned closely and whispered in his ear, "I've got this rash."

Cottle squinted and took a long drag on his cigarette. He exhaled and said, "Let's take a look." He motioned Hotdog toward a bed and pulled the curtain. Hotdog removed his jock smock. Cottle sat and wheeled his chair closer. "You know if it wasn't a presidential order, I'd tell you viper jocks to keep it in your pants."

Hotdog hadn't been with anyone for months. He was too embarrassed to admit that but the rash wasn't going away and the doc needed to know.

Cottle smiled, "Sure, son. I believe you." He opened a cabinet and grabbed a tube. "This will sting but it should clear that up in a few days."

It didn't.

Hotdog was in his bunk. The curtain slid open and Starbuck jumped in. She grabbed him and ripped his shirt open. They kissed passionately. Straddling him, she pulled her shirt over her head and revealed her breasts. Hotdog couldn't believe what was happening. His heart raced. Starbuck moaned and screamed. She was so alive. Then Hotdog woke up.

He was still in his bunk but no Starbuck. Yet he could still hear her moaning. Puzzled Hotdog opened his curtain and looked down. Starbuck lay in her bunk. She panted and bit her red, bulbous lips. She was flush. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Hotdog leaned forward, "What's up?"

She looked aggravated, "Nothing. Go back to bed."

Hotdog leaned back. The dreams were getting more intense. Was he going insane? He hoped this last one was real but Starbuck's reaction proved differently. What did they mean? It all started with the rash. Then the dreams of people and places he was familiar with but something was always different somehow, even this last dream. Even though he hoped it was Starbuck, he knew it wasn't. It was someone or something else. And now this frakkin song in his head.

--

Galactica jumped to the Ionian nebula. Hotdog was already in the flight-tube and prepared to launch. Once the jump completed, Hotdog launched and was in space. He had done it dozens of times but this time he was flying point. Normally, either Starbuck or Apollo would be flying this mission. Starbuck was dead and Apollo was Baltar's lawyer. He began to ponder that thought when power went out on his console. He tried contacting Galactica. All communications were dead. What was happening? Was he dreaming again?

His viper was enveloped in light. Hotdog wondered if he had bought it. He lay in a blanket of white. From beyond his veil of vision, Starbuck emerged. She grinned and looked very different. Hotdog realized once again that this was not Starbuck. What the frak was going on?

"Brendan, you're not dead but you have reached an important point in your journey."

"My journey?"

"No, you don't understand. The journey of your fleet. The journey of everything. The Five are awoken."

"The What?"

"We have chosen you."

"Me? We?"

"Now forget until you reach Earth where all will be revealed."

--

A bonfire blazed on the beach. Kara sat beside it and the light flickered off her face. She stared into the flames. While the fire burned and the smoke billowed into the night sky, she thought of how their hopes and dreams had disintegrated. The promise of Earth turned to embers.

Sam walked toward her, "So are you gonna talk to me or continue to ignore me?"

Kara gazed at the bonfire, oblivious of her husband.

Sam tried to think of something that might get her attention, "Alright. I think you should know something."

"Besides the fact that you're a frakkin cylon." It didn't take much.

Sam decided to follow his train of thought, "I used a few women to get over..."

She cut him short, "C'mon Sam you think I don't know my own husband?"

Desperate to go toe-to-toe with her, "You didn't know I was a cylon."

"How long have you known?"

He should have known better, "I found out after you died."

She scoffed, "There you go."

A different approach perhaps, "C'mon Kara. It's still me."

She wasn't falling for it. Too much had happened since they fell in love on Caprica and married on New Caprica. They were two different people, "Look I don't know what you're trying to do here but we're finished. Go hang with the rest of your cylon buddies."

She wasn't going to give in. She never did. He would have to get personal, "Kara, how do you know you're not a cylon? You came back from the dead."

Bad move. Kara jumped up pistol drawn and caught him off balance. Her forearm cut off his air supply, "Let me be perfectly blunt. I will kill you if you don't leave me alone. Are we clear?" Sam couldn't answer but he muscled an affirmative nod. "You frakkin toasters showed us how to get here. Tell us what the frak we do now."

Right before the darkness took Sam, Kara released him. He sucked in much needed air and clutched his throat, "You can't say I didn't try, Kara."

In the shadows, Lee watched Sam walk away.

Kara threw her pistol into the night and buried her face in her hands. Was this the end the hybrid spoke of? What was her destiny? Why was the man she sacrificed so much for a cylon? She could sense no deception in Sam. He was as honest and innocent as always. How could these machines mimic human behavior so closely?

Lee walked out of the shadows. Kara laughed in disgust. "Why can't you fools leave me alone?" Then the sarcasm, "What do you want Mr. President? Doing your own recon now? Wow! Government IS shrinking."

Filled with love and concern Lee responded, "Kara, I'm just trying to help."

Kara struck with venom, "Help? Help?! How are you gonna help? We're on a destroyed planet and I lead us here. I've finished the job the cylons started. So tell me Lee how are you going to help?"

Understanding his friend's anger and frustration, Lee sat next to her in the sand, "I just thought you could use a friend."

Hotdog emerged from the darkness. Kara and Lee stared at him. Bewildered Kara said, "Looks like I've got too many friends. What I need are answers."

His impetuous action was out of the ordinary and the couple waited for his apology. Instead he said, "Kara, I've got a message for you. It's from Leoben."

This was turning into a very interesting evening. Unfazed Kara responded, "Great, more friends."

Hotdog didn't falter either, "No, not that Leoben."

Kara's mood quickly changed. She thought Hotdog had gotten lost and stumbled on them. She figured it ironic the type of evening she was having. But now, "What are you talking about Hotdog?"

It had all been revealed to him and Kara Thrace was the key. He began, "It all started with a rash."


	7. Racetrack

Reports flooded the fleet. Earth was a wasteland. Their search for the mythical 13th tribe had ended and it destroyed all their hope. They were alive but what kind of life was this? Trapped in the vacuum of space with limited resources and no future. Leadership had lead them to a scorched planet.

Gaeta listened to the comm chatter and heard the despair over the wireless. He turned his chair and his mind avoided the panel with his phantom leg. The whole human race was on the verge of extinction and he was filled with pity for the loss of his leg. He tried to distract himself, focusing on his job. A Raptor was scheduled to ferry replacement parts to the repair crews on the Space Park. Racetrack and Skulls were next up on the duty roster. Gaeta sent the order.

--

Gossip circled around the mess and Racetrack had no desire to engage in it. Normally she would have been leading the charge but under these circumstances it seemed pointless. That filled her with dread and she didn't like it. Just a week ago, the mess was alive with jubilation about the news of Earth. Now talk of what in some circles would be considered sedition or mutiny lurked. Such drastic emotional changes on a massive scale were taking its toll on seasoned officers and enlisted crew, not to mention the civilian fleet.

Skulls tapped her on the shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "C'mon we're up."

Racetrack shook her head and blinked, "Alright. Let's do this." She followed Skulls toward the hanger deck. The thoughts still lingered. In the academy their training taught to focus on your job. These past few years enforced that, constantly on the run and in crisis mode. Yet it was difficult to ferry repair parts with the end of humanity imminent.

Once in space, Racetrack started to feel better. Oddly, she always felt safe amongst the stars. Maybe it was the bravado that came with being a pilot. Maybe they instilled it in the academy. Maybe it was over a hundred missions flown. Whatever it was, she felt untouchable.

They unloaded their cargo and were headed back to Galactica. Racetrack plotted the long way home. During the journey, both occupants were silent and sullen. Avoiding the wake of the fleet, the Raptor floated alone. Racetrack leaned back and closed her eyes basking in the comfort of space.

The hum of the Raptor and the sound of DRADIS disappeared. Racetrack found herself reclined in the cockpit staring out through the window at a horizon of white light. She shaded her eyes and turned to Skulls. He was gone. In his place sat Admiral Adama. As unfamiliar as this situation was, it somehow felt familiar. She was filled with memories she didn't remember happening. Was this a dream? It didn't feel like one. It felt like déjà vu gone wrong.

"It's time?" Racetrack couldn't believe it was her talking. The memories continued to come and slowly the fog of her mind began to clear. She just thought it was a weird coincidence that she always found exactly what the fleet was looking for. It wasn't. She was following a trail laid down millennia ago. They were meant to find Earth all along.

She looked at her visitor and realized it wasn't the Admiral, "All this has happened before. All this will happen again." As he spoke the sound of his voice distorted and crackled. A strange sensation overwhelmed her. She stood in a hall surrounded by figures in darkness. A voice echoed, "She's perfect." From above her, a cylinder lowered and covered her. There was a slight jolt and she was in space escaping the orbit of what looked like Kobol. Darkness overtook her followed by an onslaught of images. Birth. Life. Death. Birth. Life. Death. A constant cycle of rebirth filled with generations of history. She had lived many lifetimes. Her essence, memories, and programming had been transferred and mingled with human DNA, all leading to this moment.

Racetrack was back in her cockpit. Skulls was talking to her, something about their approach vector. She quickly adjusted their course.

"What the frak, Racetrack!? You were someplace else."

Racetrack grinned, "Yeah." She knew what she needed to do.

--

The Five stood in the Temple of Aurora on Earth. It was covered in ash just as the rest of the planet. They took their places and grasped hands. Staring into the sky absorbing the power of the sun, they accessed their ancient programming. From under the temple, a chain reaction occurred. All the matter in the area began to converge and the composition of the Five ignited. The planet was engulfed in energy and began to transform.

From the observation deck on Galactica, Admiral Adama watched the flaming ball that was once Earth as it cooled. Oceans, clouds and vegetation started to form. Kara sat next to Lee holding his hand. Lee raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Tears formed in her eyes, "See boss I told you it was beautiful."

The Admiral nodded and smiled. Sitting next to him was a picture frame facing the window. Adama picked it up and kissed it, "We made it, Laura. We made it."


	8. Old Woman

There was another flash in the sky over Caprica. Throughout the planet, panic filled the cities as millions died. Amongst the chaos an elderly woman sprinted through a field toward a Raptor. The world was coming to an end and no one noticed a woman of advanced age running like a teenager.

Surrounding the Raptor, the crowd was restless. She knew this would need to be resolved quickly. She used her unique ability and placed the thought in her cousin.

The cylon Sharon spoke, "We'll do a lottery."

While the lots were cast the old woman scanned the crowd. She found one. One touched by the angels. One chosen by the One True God. Quickly she invaded the tall pilot's mind and planted the required information. She moved toward the One. Anyone who looked at her lot would read the number called.

--

The chase was relentless. The fleet had escaped the cylons at Ragnar but the machines continued their pursuit. Many did not have the luxury to take in what had just happened to the human race. They were too busy trying to survive. Every 33 minutes the cylon fleet would jump and the Ragtag fleet would evade.

The Olympic Carrier prepared for another jump. Most of the passengers were asleep. Dr. Amarak made his way to the cockpit. He had an important message for the president, vital to their survival. The old woman reached out with her mind and scanned Amarak. His information would implicate the One. She couldn't allow that. Prior to the jump, she adjusted the pilot's mind and he adjusted their course.

When the jump completed the Olympic Carrier slept. The old woman was impressed with herself. She had been out of practice for quite some time yet she was still able to control a considerable amount of minds. In the past she found it easier to send the sleep command to the brain than any other order. It saved time and resources. Still, she didn't have much time. She wouldn't be able to account for all 1300 passengers.

Just then the Guardian basestar jumped in and an escort was en route to the Olympic Carrier. She scanned the approaching vessel. It contained a group of old style Centurion models, they were following the orders of something. The airlock opened and two Centurions welcomed her. Unfortunately since she was pressed for time, she wouldn't be able to find the cylon device hidden in bowels of the vessel. She began to lament. What had her cousins done? Why so much bloodshed and carnage? They were supposed to serve and protect humanity not destroy it. As tears filled her eyes she spoke, "Take me to the hybrid."

The Centurion responded, "By your command."

--

The Heavy Raider docked with the Basestar. The door hissed as the pressure equalized. The old woman walked into the corridor and was greeted by a figure covered with brown and red fur. It had a snout and resembled a fox, tail and all. It spoke, "Please follow me and I will take you to the hybrid."

Unwilling to scan this anomaly the old woman queried, "What are you?"

It began, "My cohorts and I are the result of many experiments performed by the cylon in pursuit of becoming human." As they walked through the Basestar halls it explained the desire of the machines to become like their masters. They started with lesser life-forms, rodents and such, combining cylon programming and organic technology. The hybrids were the epitome of the process, which lead to the end of the first war. The cylon eventually reached their goal and created a human cylon model. Being machines they followed laws and rules properly. From human scripture, they had deduced that there were already five models prophesied and treated them as gods. They created seven models to follow the plan of the One True God and seek the Final Five to take their place as a perfect race as God intended.

The old woman interrupted, "But that isn't the plan!? We were created to protect humanity!" She had been so confused by the tale of her furry companion that she didn't realize where they were. In an open area she saw several creatures connected to the Basestar. They seem to be in a constant state of sexual arousal. Filled with unbelief and without a desire to know she inquired, "What is this?"

A large lizard approached and embraced the fox. It explained, "For the jump process to work, the hybrid must achieve orgasm. The first hybrid is male and requires visual stimulation. Once the jump is complete, he falls asleep. This was found to be inefficient so all future hybrids were created female. They can jump multiple times in succession. Now if you excuse me I am needed elsewhere." It pointed in the direction the old woman should follow, "The hybrid will explain all."

Exiting her surreal surroundings and bewildered, the old woman walked down the corridor and reached the sanctuary of the first hybrid. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was a horror. The whole ship was filled with unnatural travesties. She was overcome with nausea and forced herself to maintain composure.

Immediately sensing her presence the hybrid spoke, "Welcome, honored one. You grace us. We are indeed malformed and grotesque. Created by those who believe they are without sin. The plan is depraved. Your three brothers and sister are unaware and will soon need your wisdom."

--

Adama threw a handful of dirt on the ground and surveyed his surroundings. Laura spoke, "Earth." D'anna circled and faced them. What was this Promised Land they had suffered so much for? What would they do now? All were silent as the wind blew and the waves crashed on the shore in the distance. Filled with rage and disappointment Adama lashed out. He grabbed D'anna by the throat and threw her to the ground. She was taken off-guard and struggled for air. She could not use her superior strength to remove Adama. His heart pounded in his ears. He could not hear the outcry that ensued; instead he heard a voice in his mind, "Release." It was a command, not a suggestion and his body responded.

Standing before him was a frail old woman. Her expression changed from concern to disdain as she peered at D'anna. "You fools," her voice was filled with venom. She turned to stare at each cylon model with equal contempt. Each in turn Caprica Six, Leoben, and Athena were subject to her gaze. Soon everyone on the beach gathered around this new visitor.

The old woman smiled at the sight of Colonel Tigh and took each of the Four from the group. She positioned herself in the middle of them with Tigh and Anders on her left and Tory and Tyrol on her right. They faced the others and she spoke, "Long ago, we were created by the 13th tribe. We were made to protect and serve them. As you can tell by this planet, we failed."

Laura tried to speak but could not. "I apologize Laura but there is no need. I will tell you everything you want to know. I will start with these," as she pointed a crooked finger at D'anna, Six, Athena, and Leoben. "Your twelve colonies created machines to make their lives easier. Those machines rebelled and created their own race of creatures. That race outgrew their predecessors but without direction or leadership. So they created their own flawed manifest destiny filled with pride and arrogance. The destruction of the human race was the result."

"We must rebuild and follow the plan of the One True God." Looking at each of them, her brow furrowed, "Now tell me. Where is the one known as Baltar?"


	9. Zarek

The pepper spray stung but the club to his ribs was even more effective. As a result, Tom Zarek knelt. He was surrounded by six fully armed and riot gear protected officers. He spit blood and covered his two maybe three broken ribs.

"Had enough, buddy?" a female officer snarled.

With his free hand Tom started to lift his battered body. Another officer moved closer to ensure that he was heard over the sound of the crowd. "Stay down." It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

Tom smiled, remembering that he was not one to take suggestions or orders no matter the cost. As he ascended he was careful not to make a move toward any of the officers. Since he'd been blinded, that was difficult. Once on his feet, he hunched defiantly.

Staring at the pitiful sight, the officers readied their sticks. One issued a warning. Tom didn't waver. The first blow landed and disabled his knee. The next was a boot to his temple and then darkness overtook him.

When he came to, he was tied to a chair. The room was dark except for a lone light that antagonized with its brilliance. A voice pierced the silence and rattled inside his head. Zarek could not decipher what it said. It echoed and distorted. Tom wondered if the blow he suffered had caused permanent damage or if he had been drugged.

Ice cold water smacked his face and covered him. Tom shook his head and sprayed the excess water from his body. Surprisingly, he was thankful. The shock helped bring him out of his stupor. Then a hand connected with his cheek and completed the job. He was awake.

"Wakey. Wakey." a voice taunted. As his vision cleared a face formed with a silhouette of light. It smiled sadistically. Tom realized he was in the custody of a twisted frakker. A sentiment confirmed when his host used a heated piece of metal to locate Tom's broken ribs. "Now that I have your attention, we can begin."

The interrogation started out pretty standard with a series of inquires about known accomplices, locations of cells, and potential bombings followed by threats and additional torture, standard indeed. Tom endured as he always had. He believed in peaceful resolution and non-violence. Besides, there was no information for him to give. Although he was affiliated with the Movement he knew nothing of their workings. That was the key to their survival. They would not follow his philosophy and he did not condone theirs. But they both worked toward the same goal, freedom. He could not change them anymore than he could change the monster in front of him.

"I can see we are not going to get anywhere," his tone was disturbing. Tom knew they couldn't keep him much longer. He would soon be on another podium speaking about the atrocities his people had suffered and endured. For them he fought. For them he...a door opened and the room filled with light. Two officers entered dragging a hooded woman and positioned her in front of Zarek. Her limp body coiled and relaxed into a mound. Tom wondered what play the authorities were getting at.

"Your terrorist activities cannot be tolerated anymore." The monster said and revealed the hooded woman. Tom searched his memory. He didn't recognize her. He didn't know her. Why was she prostrate before him? The sadistic smile returned to the monster's face. He positioned a revolver to the woman's head and fired. Her body collapsed.

The horror washed over Tom and rage burned inside. Tears filled his eyes, "Why did you...? I don't even know her."

The monster replied, "Exactly. You'll have to admit. That hurt you more than anything I've done to you thus far. Correct?"

Tom did not wish to acknowledge this disturbed bastard. He desperately tried to hide the horror he felt inside.

The bastard continued to smile, "Finally, results."

Another body entered. Another execution committed. Body after body lay at Zarek's feet. The question continued to ravage his mind, "Why!?" Hatred filled him like never before. These animals had no regard for human life, especially Sagittarians. The carnage was unforgivable.

Either as a result of exhaustion or emotional trauma, Tom passed out. A part of his mind switched off. He could witness no more.

He awoke in a field. There was nothing for as far as his eyes could see. His wounds were dressed and his ribs braced. Why did they let him live? He did not give up any information. He had none to give. What strange purpose did this horrible incident serve? One thing was certain. The experience had irrevocable changed him.

--

"For decades our planet has been ravaged for its resources. Its people used as slaves. Then we created slaves in the form of machines to do the work. Eventually those machines rebelled, yet the work remained and once again we became slaves for the rest of the colonies. It must be stopped. The people responsible must be stopped. A government not willing to defend its people is a government not worthy to govern."

The image of the broadcast shifted from Tom Zarek to the main government building in Sagittaun plaza. Flashes erupted from the bottom floors and explosions engulfed the base of the building. Moments later, smoke billowed into the sky and filled the screen. The transmission ended.

Tom Zarek stared at the monitor. "I've become the monster."

In a bunker of a rebel stronghold, a monitor showed the aftermath of the destruction. The transmission ended. From the shadows a sadistic smile appeared, "I told you my friends. Results."

--

A Basestar floated in the emptiness of space. A shuttle docked and deposited its occupant. Escorted by a platoon of centurions, Tom Zarek entered the control center.

"So, you're one of the fabled Final Five," Cavil's typical sarcasm was more pronounced. "Prove it."

Zarek turned to the platoon. His eye flashed red. The centurions readied their weapons and pointed at Cavil.

"Alright. Alright." The cylon's expression changed, "I've already been shot by these walking tin cans to prove a point. I don't need to experience _that_ again." Cavil peered wide-eyed at Zarek, "I'm all ears," and flippantly waved his hands in a circle around the sides of his head.

Zarek began, "As you may or may not know the human fleet and the rebel faction has reached Earth. They will soon discover that the planet is virtually a wasteland." He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. His eyes rested on Cavil and spoke accusatory, "This whole mess started when your religious zealots got it into their programming that they were doing god's will." Zarek walked around the room. He touched the wall and felt the presence of the ship surge through him. "They interpreted and I might add manipulated the scripture to abide by that notion." He turned and his stare settled on the Eight closest to Cavil, "They became obsessed with creating a hybrid, joining an Eight with a human." On Cavil's right, Boomer winced. Zarek turned away and approached the waterfall, "Finally their obsession turned to finding the Final Five and Earth." The disgust in Zarek's voice swelled, "It's religious fanaticism!"

Cavil emphatically concurred, "You're preaching to the converted, brother."

Zarek thought back to his youth and his ideals, "They have been clinging to hope following the mysticism of self-elected prophets." He remembered the horror he witnessed that revealed the truth about humanity, "On the other hand we both understand the one truth in life. There is no peace. There is no god or angels. There is only the strong and the weak." Cavil nodded approvingly. "Now let's go finish the job and rid the universe of these fools."

Zarek placed his hands in the stream of water and completed the circuit. The Basestar armada jumped to Earth, bringing annihilation.


End file.
